On Impulse
by Bexxi86
Summary: Elijah's blood turned Elena. What happens when they realize there is more than just words left unsaid? And what happens when everyone in Mystic Falls finds out? xxElejahxx
1. Unexpected

I woke up with a sharp intake of breath. It felt strange like my lungs were opening for no reason. I looked around, no one was there. For a second I thought the events of last night were just a dream, being kidnapped by Matt and then Rebecca running us off the Wickery bridge, and drowning. Then it hit me. The smell, so sweet, so intoxicating. I could hear Stephan, Damon, and Jeremy downstairs talking. The scent hit me again, and I realized I was extremely hungry. Oh no. It wasn't a dream. I did drown, I was dead. A vampire in transition.  
Damon must have heard me move, because in less than a second he had Jeremy out of the house and was upstairs at my bedroom door. I didn't want to see him, or Stephan. I only wanted to see one person.  
"Elena, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Damon asked rushing to my side.  
I glared at him and I answered with three words. "GET. ELIJAH. NOW."  
He stared at me dumbfounded for a second not completely comprehending what I said. He scratched his head and before he turned around, he handed me a box.  
"little miss witchy made that for you." he sounded defeated as he left my room, clearly not doing what I asked. I opened the box to see a beautiful sapphire ring inside, knowing it was my daylight ring. I slipped it on my finger and took a deep breath before opening my window and jumping out. I was never one to do things impulsively before, but this time I just had to. Something in my heart told me I needed to. Before they could notice I was gone I had jumped in my car and took off. I drove, I noticed the light was giving me a really bad headache and my hunger was increasing by the second. I hadn't completed the transition yet and I didn't know how long I had. Before I knew it, I had pulled into the driveway of the mikaelson manor. I went to knock on the door, but as I lifted my hand, the door opened. In front of me stood the ever entrancing Elijah Mikaelson.  
"Elena, why are you here?" he asked. He then stepped closer and inhaled. He quickly knew that something was wrong. Something was off about my scent. "Elena, tell me what happened."  
"Elijah, I died. I drown last night, Rebecca ran Matt and I off the Wickery bridge. I'm in transition. " I told him, feeling like crying.  
"No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Elena I'm so sorry. Come with me." Elijah told me, grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but feel the electricity that jumped from his hand to mine. He pulled me towards his large black SUV and opened the passenger door for me.  
"I didn't want you to have to be around my siblings for this." he said as he climbed in the other door.  
"can you take me somewhere Damon and Stephan can't find me for at least a little while? I don't want to be around them right now." I told him, I was starting to feel tired quickly.  
"Elena, you haven't completed the transition have you?" he asked me, sounding very anxious.  
"No I haven't gotten the chance, I woke up and came to you. I don't know why I did, I just had to." My eyes started drooping and I felt like I would fall asleep any second.  
" Elena stay with me, stay awake." Elijah said as he pulled off the road onto a small driveway leading nowhere. He stopped the car when we reached a small stone building. Before I knew it he was carrying me into the building at vamp speed.  
"Elena, I have never let anyone do this before, and it would not work with anyone else. Please do as I say." he then took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist. He then held it up to my mouth. I looked at him quizzically.  
"Drink Elena, please, or you will die." I did as he said and bit down on top of his own teeth marks. It tasted so good I didn't think I could stop myself, it was so much sweeter than the smell of human blood I had smelled at my house. I could feel myself getting stronger, the more I had. Before I knew it, he had started to lift my chin.  
"My young Elena, you have had enough now." Elijah said as I looked up at him. There was still some of his blood on my lips and I licked them, savoring the taste. He must have seen because I could have sworn I saw a smile or maybe a smirk.  
"Thank you, Elijah. Why? Why did you do that for me?" I asked him, genuinely curious.  
"Why didn't I just give you a blood bag or take you to a human?" I nodded. "My dear Elena, it was my blood that turned you. You were going to die from internal bleeding when I went to the hospital to see you, I gave the doctor some of my blood. I am so sorry. None of us could ever have known what my foolish sister was planning. This was all my fault." Elijah said, I could tell his voice was shaky, he was angry.  
"Elijah, this was not your fault. I would have been dead in the first place if it weren't for you, and I wouldn't have come back as a vampire. Elijah I'm not angry."I said, now sitting up, facing him. He squatted down to look me straight in the eyes.  
"Elena you must know, since I turned you and let you feed on me, you will not be just any normal vampire. You are now considered my equal in every way, except age, of course. Know that I did not take you feeding on me lightly, I would not do that for just anyone. I have never let another feed on me, nor have I turned anyone." he said as he looked at me. "Then why did you do it for me?" I asked. "That, my dear is a question that I will answer another day. For now, you only need to know that what I wrote to you in that letter, is a promise I will keep." Elijah told me, not answering my question. Then I realized what he meant by keeping his promise.  
"Always and forever?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.  
"Always and forever." he spoke the words in my ear, so low that only a vampire could hear. It sent chills down my spine. He was so close to me, both of us now standing. He moved his hand up to my face, slowly touching my cheek, walking around towards my back, dragging his fingers across my cheek, brushing my lips. I felt the goosebumps beginning to rise on my skin. Every place his fingers touched was burning hot but freezing cold at the same time.  
His fingers reached for my hair, pulling it away from my neck, the white hot sensation was killing me, I wanted nothing more than for him to sink his fangs into my neck. I knew there were things that were left unsaid since we had met, but it took me until now to realize what they were, after all being a vampire heightens emotions. His lips brushed against my neck and I thought I would burst out of my skin. Then I felt his fangs nipping at my skin. Why hadn't he ever been like this with me before. Oh, right. I was still a weak human before.  
"Elijah?"  
"Yes, darling?" His husky voice sounded against my neck.  
"Bite me."  
"As you wish, love." he whispered as he sank his teeth into my neck. It was nothing but pure pleasure. I wanted nothing to do with the Salvatore's anymore. They had done nothing but cause me pain and heartache. I had never felt anything like this before with either of them. Somehow I felt whole at the moment. As his fangs retreated and the wound on my neck healed itself, I felt complete.  
"wow, that was..." he started.  
"Amazing." I finished. My face flushed as he spun me around to look into my eyes.  
"You taste like no other person or being that I have ever tasted before. And don't forget, I have been around over a thousand years. Elena, I am sorry I am acting so out of character, when you showed up on my doorstep, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't think straight. The one thing I cared about in this world and my own sister killed you. I am acting impulsively, please forgive me."  
"Elijah, you are so noble and careful all the time. It was about time you acted impulsively. Wait, you care about me?"  
"My Elena, I can never be Impulsive with you." I could tell he was beating himself up on the inside for biting me. I had known that blood sharing was a very intimate thing between vampires from the Salvatore's, but no one had ever gone into detail about it.  
"You didn't answer my question. You really care for me, Elijah?" I looked at him and he looked away.  
"So much more than you know, Always and forever." Elijah said in a barely audible voice, even for a vampire.


	2. The Manor

Chapter 2- Elijah POV  
"We need to get going, we have been here a long time and your handlers will be looking for you everywhere." I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the car, she still looked a little surprised by my answer to her question. Of course I cared for her. I had loved her since I first came back to Mystic Falls. I had denied it up until just recently, thinking that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. However, I found that when I was around her I was stronger than ever before. I was never one to act Impulsively, but when she came to my door looking as if she were about to cry and then I noticed her scent was off, I knew something had happened. I had never given anyone my blood before, ever. But for her I would do anything. Including giving her power over me. Biting her was unexpected, but it was intoxicating. I almost couldn't stop. I never felt so out of control, and I am the model for self control.  
"Elijah where are we going? Please don't take me back to Mystic Falls." she asked.  
"We will go anywhere you want princess. I have homes almost everywhere." I told her in return.  
"Take me somewhere they will never find us." I couldn't help but smile when she said the word 'us'.  
"I know just the place. You should try to sleep. It will be a long trip and I can see that you are tired. Becoming a vampire takes a lot out of you." I told her. She nodded and slowly drifted off, letting her head rest on my shoulder.  
I drove to the airport and carried her onto my private jet. Having been around for over a thousand years did have many perks. I laid her on the couch in the jet and went to change my bloodstained suit. It smelled of Elena and it took everything I had in me to change it.  
I knew she was covered in blood as well, but I wouldn't dare undress her without her consent. So I laid one of my shirts next to her on the couch and waited. It took us 9 hours on the jet to arrive at my manor, one of my many places in England. Not even my family knew about this residence though, one that I had bought in the 1700s.  
Elena was still asleep as I carried her and my shirt inside the manor and took her to my bedroom. As I laid her on the bed, she slowly began to stir.  
"Did you have a nice rest?" I asked as she looked around surveying her new surroundings.  
"Yes. How long was I out? Where are we? How long have we been here?" she asked all the questions I knew she had.  
"We have just arrived at one of my many manors in England, and you slept for about 10 hours. Here, you can change into this while I have my maid go out and buy you some new clothes." I told her as I handed her my shirt and walked out of the room so she could change.  
"Okay Elijah you can come back in now." I heard her say. I walked in to see her sitting on my bed in my shirt, only my shirt. I stopped instantly. This woman would be the death of me. Did she even know what she did to me? She noticed me standing still, just staring at her.  
"Is this okay? I can put my pants back on if you want, they were just uncomfortable." she said.  
"You can wear whatever you want, my Elena. It just startled me to see such a beauty laying on my bed in my shirt." I said laughing a little.  
"I'm getting kinda hungry again, Elijah." she said almost as a question. I walked over to her not knowing if she wanted to feed from me or if she just wanted a blood bag. I sat next to her on the bed.  
"Would you like my wrist or a blood bag?" I asked, offering my wrist to her. She pulled on my arm harder than I expected, causing me to fall over her on my bed, now hovering just above her she pulled my face closer and whispered in my ear.  
"I want to try something." she told me in an almost seductive voice that sent shivers up my spine. She really was going to be the death of me.  
"Anything you want." I said. As quickly as the words were out of my mouth I felt her fangs pierce my neck, right on my artery. I wasn't expecting it and it was such a rush I hadn't even realized she had flipped me over where she was on top. Her vampire speed and strength was definitely something I needed to get used to. She stopped for a split second and whispered against the wound.  
"Bite me, Elijah, please." How could I resist that? I told myself I wouldn't be impulsive anymore but she was asking for it, literally. I bit into her neck as she bit back into mine. It was different this time though. I could feel her. What she was thinking, feeling, doing. I think she noticed this too, because she jumped for a second and I realized what I had been thinking about. Uh oh. To spare the moment I used vamp speed and threw us up against the wall, then she took me to the floor, the finally back to the bed. We had had enough blood, but our emotions were just getting started. She pulled away and I did soon after, embarrassed that she saw my face in vampire mode. Hardly anyone had seen me like that. I rarely lost control.  
"Don't hide your face, I actually think it looks rather sexy. I've never seen you vamped out. I like it." she said as she got up and walked over to the en suite bathroom to get the blood cleaned up. I followed her. She was looking in the mirror at herself as I walked in. I grabbed the wash cloth and got it wet. I looked up at her.  
"Elena look at me." she turned to look at me. "You look beautiful, covered in my blood or not. You are not a monster." I told her as I washed my blood from her face.  
"Elijah did you feel what happened while we..." she turned to look at me again.  
"Yes, I could feel you, all of you. Everything." I told her.  
"Do you really feel that way about me, Elijah?" I knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.  
"Elena, everything you saw and felt was the truth. You saw what was inside my mind. I can no longer hide things from you my newborn original. I believe we are now blood bonded."  
"I will ask you about the whole blood bond thing later. Elijah, I want you to say it. I want to hear it from you not just from your mind." I was taken aback by her request. I wasn't expecting it.  
"Elena Gilbert, I didn't think I could ever love again, and for a thousand years I did not. But after I realized how loving and caring your heart was, I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you. I understand that this is probably a-" I was cut off by her lips catching mine and pushing me back to the bed with vamp speed. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I pulled away slowly.  
"You, Miss Gilbert, keep surprising me. I have lived over a thousand years, I thought I had seen everything but you, you are just exquisite." I told her, holding her waist.  
"And Mr. Mikaelson, for the record, I have to admit. I have fallen for you as well. I didn't realize it until I woke up in transition and you were the only person I wanted to see." I almost could have cried at her words. I had been waiting over a thousand years to hear someone say that to me.  
"I do believe you have just made me, quite possibly, the happiest man on earth." I told her with a big smile on my face. I must have looked like an idiot, but I didn't care.  
"Elijah, do you feel like doing something really impulsive?" she asked me, I was wondering where she was going with this.  
"what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.  
"I know that you are a very traditional person, but I also know you have been waiting over a thousand years, I could see it in your mind, so Marry me?" I couldn't believe my ears. We had just convinced our love for each other and this? My mind couldn't tell if she was joking or not.  
"For real? Because if you are being serious, then I am going to do this the right way." she nodded her head confirming its seriousness.  
"Wait right here. Don't move." I told her as I took off at vamp speed toward my vault. I got in and back to her in less than ten seconds.  
I slowly got down on one knee, opened the box I held in my hand and took her left hand in mine. I got the ring out and slid it onto her ring finger.  
"Elena Gilbert, will you do me the greatest honor in the world and become my wife, for eternity, always and forever?" I had wanted to ask that one single question my whole life, and i was finally getting the chance.  
"Yes, Elijah Mikaelson, always and forever."

A/N- I know they are moving really fast in the story, but it all has its purpose! I promise!


	3. Impulsive

Chapter 3- Elena POV  
I can't believe this is actually happening! As soon as i got the connection with Elijah I knew exactly what I wanted, what he wanted. I could feel how much he loved me. I had seen a brief flashback of all his important memories, and with that I knew that he hadn't loved since he was human. Not even Katherine. After a thousand years, Elijah Mikaelson was in love with me. And i was going to marry him.  
You would think living for eternity that marriage would not be very important. You would have each other for eternity anyways. But for Elijah I could see that marriage was something he had always wanted, and never gotten. I didn't care if I was only 18, I would be forever 18. We were already blood bonded, whatever that meant. And the love we felt for one another was more than you could explain. And even though this was going super fast, I was okay with that. Because I could see now that Elijah was home to me, I felt safe, loved, cherished, and protected. To him, I wasn't just some broken toy like Stephan thought I was, and he didn't want to change me like Damon did.  
Elijah had made me his equal in every way, well, except age of course.  
I looked around, this place was really beautiful, It looked really old. His bedroom was magnificent. He had gone to change his suit once again and get the clothes the maid had bought for me. I looked down at what I was wearing. Elijah's silky dress shirt was now covered in his blood and my own. They smelled different now, combined.  
I had seen Elijah as 'bad' Elijah, and yet it hadn't scared me. At that point I just thought he was going to kill me anyways. I know he thought of himself as a monster, but I knew he wasnt. He had more self control then I had ever seen. I had seen him daggered, and pulled the dagger out of him, neither one of us had known what the other meant to each other then. We had betrayed each other, but made up for it, and I could see how much we both regretted what had happened.  
"My love, wake up. I have your new clothes. I'm sure you would like to take a shower as well." I hadn't even realized that I had drifted off again. He was just sitting by my head softly running his fingers across my cheeks. He stood up and I took his hand to get up as well.  
"I brought you a blood bag as well, I figured that you should probably try human blood yoo." He said chuckling. I laughed as I had forgotten that I was a new vampire and hadn't even had human blood yet. I had only had his blood and that was all I wanted. But we would both need our full strength sometime.  
"Thank you. I do suppose I should try it." I said laughing.  
"My love, are you positive that this is what you want? I do not take this marriage lightly at all. You are everything I have ever wanted, and now that I have you I can't lose you."  
"Elijah, you know that this is everything I want. You have seen it in my thoughts. I have no doubts about it. I want to marry you. Today." I could see the smile on his face. The most amazing smile I had ever seen.  
"My smile is amazing, eh?" He said chuckling.  
"I didn't say that aloud?" I said wondering if he could hear my thoughts.  
Yes, it's my understanding that it is part of the bond, as our bond gets stronger we will have more abilities. I could hear him say in my head.  
"Elijah can you explain to me about our bond?" I asked.  
"My love, I have only heard a few things about blood bonds as they are extremely rare. It is said they can only happen when the two people who blood share are destined to be together. They then are able to hear each others thoughts, communicate with each other, feel each others pain and sense danger. I don't know about any other abilities, I have only ever met one other vampire with a blood bond." Elijah said, holding onto my hand. I looked down the beautiful diamond ring now sitting on my ring finger and silently wondered when he got it.  
"I got that in the 1800s. I never thought I would use it, but I wanted to have it anyways. I knew that if I ever did get to have a wife of my own, she would only deserve the best of everything, and I was right, she does." he said brightly answering my thoughts.  
So we're soul mates, huh? I thought.  
"Essentially." Elijah pointed out, smiling.  
"Elijah, how about we get married today, stay here for a week or two then go back to Mystic Falls so I can say goodbye to Jeremy, Care and Bonnie, and then just disappear for a while? I know you have done it before." I asked him, kind of hesitant to what his answer may be.  
"We will do whatever you want to do, Elena. I have had many lifetimes to do as i please, so now it is my honor to fulfill your every wish." Elijah said to me. I felt as if I were in a fairytale.  
"Thank you, Elijah. Now lets get ready. We have quite a big day ahead of us! You know, with getting married and all..." I laughed. I hadn't been this happy and excited in I don't remember how long. I could hear him chuckle from the walk-in closet. He had laid out the clothes the maid bought me. They were all perfect, he must know me so well. Everything was my style, not too flashy, but still nice looking. As I was flipping through the pile, I noticed the perfect dress I could wear today. It was a beautiful, but simple, white sundress with a sweetheart neckline and one inch straps. It came to just above my knees. This was the dress I was going to get married in. I quickly found a nice pair of white peep-toe heels with small white bows that matched perfectly. As Elijah took a shower, I took the opportunity to straighten my hair and do my make-up. After I finished I decided to explore the house a bit. It was very large. Every room had a different theme. Every room was a different millennia. It was like a giant history museum, and I loved history. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. This place was magnificent. It didn't feel like a mansion, it felt very comfortable, like home. I had sat down on one of the couches in the main sitting room. About five minutes later I could hear Elijah coming down the stairs. He smelled delicious. I could not get enough of my new vampire senses. I could see much better, smell, hear, taste, feel. Everything was magnified, including my love for Elijah. If I were still a human, I would explode with all of these increased emotions.  
"Enjoying the house, my love?" He asked from behind the couch.  
"I love it. It is amazing, and it is so comfortable, like home." I smiled at him.  
"It's yours. An early wedding present for my soon-to-be wife." He said casually. I then got off the couch and I saw his eyes scanning my dress. "You are breath taking. I cannot believe I get to marry someone as beautiful as you." He said, holding out his hand for me to take, leading me out the front door. The car that was in the driveway was extremely nice too. It was a Maserati.  
"My lady," He said as he held open my door for me to get in. As quickly as he shut my door he was already in his side of the car.  
"Show off." I muttered.  
"You know you can do the same thing, right?" He chuckled.  
"I keep forgetting. But let's go. Im excited!" I squealed happily. I could see the smile on his face as we pulled out of the drive way. He looked so handsome in his best dress suit. He smiled at that too.  
"So where are we going?" I asked excitedly.  
"You will see. I called in a favor before I took my shower. I think you will like it. He answered. We talked a little, but it wasn't really a long drive there. Only about 15 minutes or so. We pulled into a beautiful little church, pretty much in the middle of no where.  
"This church was built on the grounds where my first home in the old world stood. I lived here almost 900 years ago, love." Elijah told me, looking around. That was amazing. He had lived on this very spot so long ago. This would be the perfect place to get married.  
That's why I chose it, my love. He thought to me. I smiled and took his hand, walking inside the little church.


	4. Marriage and Hunger

Chapter 4- Elijah POV  
As we walked in, there was a priest standing in the middle of an arch of flowers. The wedding march began to play.  
I couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. Just a few days ago, I hadn't had any hope for a future, especially not with the love of my life. I could not wait for my life with Elena to begin. I smiled at her as we walked down the isle, to the priest. I had asked the priest specially to change the last line of the vows. Instead of 'til death do you part' I chose 'always and forever' to make the ceremony special.  
One by one, we said our vows, and when it was time for the last part, Elena looked very happy and smirked at me, then said 'I do'. Before I knew it, it was time.  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest said as I pulled Elena close to me and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life.  
"My wife." I said gleefully as I kissed her forehead and held both of her hands in mine. She smiled brightly.  
"Where too now, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked as we slowly walked out of the chapel, after thanking the priest.  
"Anywhere you wish, Mrs. Mikaelson." I couldn't believe I finally had a wife.  
I love you, my husband. I heard through her thoughts. I smiled and kissed her before opening her door.  
I love you too, my beautiful wife. I pushed my thought to her. Suddenly I saw a picture come through my mind, obviously what she wanted to happen tonight. I didn't let her know I saw it, but my little minx was going to be surprised tonight.  
First, we needed to go buy rings. I wanted the world to know she was my wife and I, her husband.  
"Rings? Good thinking. We can't have all the ladies thinking you are single now can we?" She laughed, sounding almost jealous. It was a new side of Elena, and I liked what I saw.  
"My love, I am yours, and ONLY yours. You have my word." I reassured her. She gladly squeezed my hand.  
"Good, because if any other girls even look at you wrong, they will be my next meal. Speaking of which, I'm getting rather hungry. My throat is kind of burning. I didn't realize until I thought about it." She said, making me realize my own hunger as well.  
"My love, I do believe it is time for me to teach you how to hunt, properly." I told her, kind of excited about seeing her in her true vampiric state again. She was always elegant and beautiful, but when she vamped out, it was erotic and sexy.  
I saw her face contort for a second and she just looked at me.  
"Is that really what I look like vamped out?" She asked. Damn, I must have sent her a picture through the bond.  
"Is that all you saw?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Other things had coursed through my head around the same time as that picture.  
"I saw a brief flash of something right after the ceremony, but it was too quick for me to see anything. I'm guessing this is our bond getting stronger?" She spoke curiously.  
"Yes, Our bond seems to know that we are now married. It will only continue getting stronger now. I wonder what else fate has in store for us." I wondered aloud.  
"Time to start the hunt, my love." I continued as we stopped at a very filled night club. I reached in the back seat and grabbed a bag, inside was a new dress for Elena. I knew I would have to take her hunting, so I decided to be cautious and bring a few extra pairs of clothing for both of us. Night clubs were the easiest targets, and she needed to look the part.  
"I did not think you would fancy ruining your wedding dress." I told her as I handed her the new dress. She agreed, and quickly changed into it. She then turned to me and started undoing my tie.  
"Loosen up, Elijah. Have fun, for me?" She begged nicely.  
"Of course, darling." I said as she took off my tie and my jacket, and unbuttoned the top of my shirt.  
"There, now you look like you are going to a club." She said as she ruffled my hair a little. This woman was starting to make me feel alive again. I now had a purpose.  
"Right then, lets go. First, you need to find someone. It needs to be someone who will take the bait. Not so strongly willed." I told her as we walked right in, not even having to wait. She looked gorgeous in that dress. It was a darker bright red, about the color of blood. Her long, tanned legs. Okay focus on the task at hand. Hunting.  
I looked around and saw a guy alone in the corner next to the bar.  
"Yes, I see him too, now what do I do?" She answered before i could even say anything.  
"Okay, now you will walk up to him, be flirtatious, ask him to follow you. Go to a dark corner, then compel him. Tell him not to yell, that it wont hurt, and not to remember anything." I told her. She looked at me nervously.  
"Um, Elijah? How do you compel someone?" She asked nervously.  
"You look them straight in the eye, telling them what you want them to do, and you HAVE to believe. It is very important that you believe it yourself for it to work." I explained.  
"Okay, I can do this. I can do this." She kept telling herself. I could tell she was nervous, but all the humans in here was starting to get to her. I could fell her hunger as my own. Our bond was growing again. I tried to send her some calming feelings, hoping it would work.  
"Its okay Elena, you are a vampire. BE a vampire. It is our basic instinct to hunt. Just do what you feel." I reassured her. The nervous look seemed to subside and was replaced by a confident looking smirk.  
"I will be here if you need me." I whispered and she took off heading for the man. I felt a slight pang of jealousy as I saw her being flirty with him, pulling him by his collar to a corner. But I immediately felt relieved when I heard her in my mind.  
Don't be jealous, Elijah, or I might not be nice tonight. It instantly snapped me out of it and distracted me. I could smell the blood and feel her relief as she drank. I walked up behind her, not close enough for her to notice, but enough to know he was going to be drained if I did not intervene.  
Thats enough, love. Stop or you will drain him. I told her in my thoughts.  
She released the man, who stumbled away to find a seat.  
"You did well, my love." I told her as she wiped off her mouth, still facing the corner.  
"I could have killed him, Elijah." She said almost looking as to cry.  
"Ah, but you did not. You did much much better than me with my first hunt. As I recall, my siblings and I slaughtered an entire village. So you, my dear, did excellent." I told her.  
"Elijah, how did you become so calm, like blood doesn't even effect you anymore?" She asked me. Feeling her emotions and hunger made me remember hat it was like to be a newborn vampire again. And it was making me hungry.  
"It took a very long time. Since we were the first, there was no one to teach us, all we knew was blood lust and murder. All of my family had flipped the switch on their humanity, and I thought I had too, but every time I killed someone, I felt guilty. Somewhere deep inside me, I could feel my humanity. I hadn't flipped the switch, I was just acting like a monster. I decided to bring the small bit of humanity left in me to the front, and ever since then, I have only lost control a handful of times. Of course I was feared by all vampires. I had to keep my reputation up somehow. And that's what I was doing when we first met. I was proving my authority. I then saw you, and I haven't killed anyone since. You brought my final piece of humanity forward." I told her holding her hand now sitting at a table in the corner.  
"Even though I had seen you murder Trevor, I couldn't imagine you completely losing control. You are so... good." She had said, it made me wince when she thought of me killing Trevor.  
"I promise, I will be good. For you." I promised her. I then grabbed her hand and made our way through the crowd trying to get to the door. I could feel a man approaching her, and i could feel her apprehension. I turned to see a man pulling at her waist.  
"Why don't you come home with me, pretty." The man whispered in her ear. She looked at me.  
Elijah I don't know what to do, I can't just vamp out with everyone around I will lose control. She quickly thought to me.  
Be very still. I told her and quicker than she could turn her head, I had the man by the neck out the back door.  
"No one touches my wife!" I yelled at him and started feeding from his neck. Then I thought about what I promised Elena. I released the man and compelled him to forget.  
"Thank you Elijah. I have to admit, you being protective is very sexy." I heard Elena say as she stood next to the door. She must have watched the whole thing. I immediately felt shame for almost losing control, but I felt better because I had only been protecting my wife.  
"Let's go, darling. I don't want a repeat of that again." I spoke to her as she took my hand and we left the alleyway for the car, at vamp speed.  
"That is just so much fun! I want to do it all the time, I find myself having to slow down to just walk right. Is that normal?" She asked me. I chuckled a bit. I knew it was fun to do things at vamp speed.  
"'That is very normal, love." I explained as I held her door open. When we were both finally in the car, I decided that both of us were now okay hunger wise. Enough so that we could go get our rings. I drove to downtown London, which was only about 30 minutes away. I knew there was a Tiffany's there, where we could get our rings.  
"Are you ready to go in, Elena? There will be a lot of people." I asked her. I could tell she was nervous, but I knew her hunger was under control.  
"Yes, lets go." she responded. With her arm securely wrapped around mine, we walked into the store and headed straight for the jewelry. I already had an idea of what I wanted to get her.  
I saw what I was looking for immediately and as she looked at the mens rings, I took the opportunity.  
"Hello, sir. Can I help you with anything today?" The person behind the counter asked.  
"Yes, I want this ring in size 5 please." I told the man.  
"Would you like it in a box?" He asked.  
"No thank you, my wife is standing right there. Anything she choses will go on my account as well."  
"What is the name, sir?"  
"Elijah Mikaelson." I told him, his eyes opening a bit as he opened my account on the computer.  
"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson." He added the charges to my account and proceeded to hand me the ring, which I put in my pocket. We both went over to Elena.  
"Can I help you, Madame Mikaelson?" The man behind the counter asked her.  
"I think this one will be perfect." She pointed one out but turned me around so that I could not see.  
"Ah, lovely choice, ma'am. What size?" He asked.  
Um, Elijah? She asked non-verbally.  
8 my love. I responded back to her.  
"Size 8 please. Thank you." She told the man, and he handed her the ring. Once I knew it was safe to turn around, she grabbed my hand and we left the building. Heading for a small park I knew that was just around the corner, I could feel the excitement coming from her. I was very curious as to what she picked out for me. I knew I would love it no matter what.  
As we arrived at the park, I took her straight to the gazebo overlooking the small pond.  
"I will go first since I already have one ring on my finger!" She said excitedly. She held out my left hand and got the ring out of her pocket. I immediately noticed that it was platinum.  
She slid it on my finger, where it would rest for eternity. Platinum had always been my favorite choice of precious metal. Gold was too flashy and silver was too common. It was perfect.  
"My love, it is perfect." I told her, seeing her eyes widen with brightness. "Now, it is my turn.  
I took the ring out of my pocket and carefully slid it onto her slender ring finger, right behind her engagement ring. Both of them were platinum as well. The first had a large princess cut diamond and three smaller diamonds on both sides. The band matched the engagement ring perfectly. It had a small string of diamonds with small sapphires interlaced.  
"Elijah, this is amazing, thank you. You know you don't have to spend that much money on me." She said smiling brightly.  
"I know, but I want to. And it's not as if I have any amount of shortage, which is now considered yours too." I explained to her.  
"Elijah, what will your siblings think of us? Rebecca killed me, and Klaus just wanted to use me to make hybrids, now that I can't give him hybrids anymore, I am of no use to him, and once that happens, death is usually soon to follow." She asked me nervously. I could tell it had been concerning her all day, but she hadn't said anything.  
"Elena, I am now the oldest immortal in the world. Even if Niklaus is a hybrid, you and I together are much more powerful then he will ever be. As of right now, no one knows that you are like us. I want that to be our element of surprise. Rebecca and Niklaus will both be sorry for what they have done to you and countless others. I have condoned their behavior for far too long. Mystic Falls has endured enough. As for Kol, He and I will have a little talk about playing nice and never stepping into Mystic Falls again. I don't think Kol would disobey me after everything I have done for him throughout the centuries. They will recognize you as part of our family when I am done with them." I explained to her. I knew my brothers and sister would not be pleased but, it is none of their concern what I shall do with my life. And if Niklaus tries to even touch a hair on Elena's head, he would be in a coffin, desiccated and at the bottom of the ocean before dawn.  
"I know that everyone will be completely shocked. They are probably looking for me right now, going all over the states. If Damon or Stephan tries anything, which they probably will think that you compelled me into everything, I can easily over power them now. But I need to learn how to fight. I have to be ready for anything." She said. I hadn't thought about people thinking I compelled her, for all they know she was turned by Damon. They wont know that she cannot be compelled.  
"Elijah, are there any others like me?" She asked in a small voice as we returned to the car.  
"My brothers and sister never wanted to create anyone who would have the same or more power than them. So no, there are no others like you. My siblings are very selfish They would never blood share with another vampire." I told her.  
"More power? What do you mean?" I knew the question would come up sooner or later.  
"My Elena, you had supernatural blood before I turned you. When you became a vampire, it enhanced everything, including your doppleganger blood. It is very possible, Elena, for you to be able to compel an original." I explained, seeing the confusion on her face.


	5. Sunsets and Surprises

Disclaimer- I wish I could claim the Vampire diaries, but I sadly cannot. I own nothing. D:

chapter 4- Elena's POV  
Compel an original? Wait, Does that mean i can compel Elijah?  
"No, my love, our bond prevents that." Elijah told me. I would never compel him anyways but I was glad I couldn't, that way we really were equals.  
I noticed the sun was starting to set, and a new hunger arose inside of me. I new Caroline had always complained about it, but it hadn't been terribly bad until now. As Caroline had said, blood and sex are pretty much intertwined. And I was hungry, but for which one, I didn't know.  
"I think it is time we start heading back." I said to Elijah but it looked as though he was off in wonderland, I decided to try and see what he was thinking about. I grabbed his hand and got a quick flash, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.  
"No peeking, love. We can't have thoughts ruining surprises!" He exclaimed.  
"How did you block that thought from me? And how did you know I was trying to see it? I can't tell when you see my thoughts." I asked, highly confused.  
"Well, after being alive for so long, I have learned to efficiently multitask, watch peoples actions and body language while I am doing other things. But my love, that is not how I caught you. I could feel your curiosity among other emotions. It seems that we can feel each others emotions through the bond as well." I blushed at the feelings he must have felt from me.  
"But how did you block me?'" I asked curiously. Man, one of these days my curiosity was going to get the best of me.  
" I didn't block you in any way, I simply changed the thought. I got distracted when you grabbed my hand, I was not thinking about anything. And yes, my love, you are very curious but that is one of the many traits I adore about you." He told me as I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks once more. I grabbed his hand and in a flash we were at the car. I could really get used to this vampire speed. It was exhilarating!  
"Elena, you could have waited for me to run too, instead of dragging me half the way." He chuckled. Oops. I hadn't realized I had pulled him. I couldn't help myself. Stopping had been a little easier than I expected, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to ruin his expensive car. I could hear him silently laughing by my side as we started to drive back home. Our home.  
"I was thinking we could start your training tomorrow. You need to be able to fight, compel, and control. If we are going back to Mystic Falls in a couple of weeks, we will need to be ready." I saddened at the thought of having to return, but it was only to say goodbye. I really did miss my friends and Jeremy, but I needed this. As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed the outside of the manor looked even more magnificent at sunset. I stepped out of the car, Elijah's hand in mine. I was staring at the sunset over the line of trees, thinking about how beautiful it was. I felt Elijah's hand snaking around my waist as he looked into the sunset as well.  
"Elijah, do you think our lives will ever be simple? Will we ever be able to just sit together and enjoy the sunset without worrying about fighting?" I asked sincerely.  
"My sweet Elena, I would love to think that one day that will be possible. However, what would life be with nothing to fight for. It has been this way since the dawn of time. Kill or be killed. It is the way of life. I have seen it in many different ways over the centuries, but the basic principle is still the same. I know that for as long as I am here on this earth, I will have something to fight for." He responded.  
"And what would that be?" I asked, a slight chuckle in my tone.  
"That would be you, my love. For a thousand years, I have fought for my family, even after being betrayed by them. You are now the most important part of my family and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, well, and happy." It made me smile brightly at every word he said.  
"And for right now, we will have our moment of peace. Neither of us will think about fighting or training until tomorrow. It is just us together. Come with me." He continued as he tugged at my hands leading me inside.  
All the lights in the house were off, and as soon as we stepped inside and closed the french doors, Elijah was out of sight. He must have ran with vamp speed.  
"Elena" I heard from a door down the first hallway. I ran at vamp speed to the sound, it only took me part of a second to get there, but he was already gone.  
"Elena" I heard again, this time from upstairs. I ran again, and he was gone. I couldn't believe that THE Elijah Mikaelson, master of all seriousness was playing a game with me. He was even laughing in his thoughts! A second later and I heard his voice but before he could say my name I was there, and yet, he was still gone. I looked down and realized I was standing on something. I leaned down and picked something up. I could tell immediately by the smell that it must have been Elijah's suit jacket.  
"Elena" I heard from down the hall, I ran. In a split second I was whirled around and pushed up against the wall. This must be what he was thinking about in the park.  
"I've been waiting for this for a very long time, my love." He said as he kissed me passionately, moving around the entire manor at vampire speed. He was so strong, yet so gentle at the same time. I was sure we were breaking things. I could feel the hunger inside me, begging to be satisfied.  
"Let go, Elena" He whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't resist myself any longer. I could feel the dark veins growing under my eyes, my fangs resting against my lips. He pushed me up against the door of an unknown room and I lost control. I sunk my teeth into his neck. It was even more amazing this time. Before I could even swallow any of his precious blood, his fangs were in my neck as well. It was the most intoxicating thing in the world.  
It was very intimate. I could feel my clothing being shredded as we somehow made our way to the flat rooftop. I, in turn, did the same thing. For a second I felt bad about his suit, but the thought quickly vanished as we fell to the ground entranced by the passion and lust surrounding us.  
Covered in each others blood, feathers (from where, I don't know) and our clothing now laying in shredded pieces around the manor, I knew the feeling was equally mutual. As he licked some of the blood off of my neck, I grabbed him and we landed on the soft vines covering the roof.  
"Elijah, please." I couldn't wait any longer. I could feel him kissing and nipping his way up to my ear, making me writhe in pleasure underneath him. I wanted him so badly.  
"I love you, Elena." He said as he finally pushed all of himself inside me. I felt complete.  
As we made love in every way possible, I knew this was what he was planning. It was perfect in every way. He was still the gentle loving Elijah, but this was a new side of him I hadn't seen before. It was entrancing. The low animalistic groans coming from deep inside him made me go wild. He wasn't treating me as if I were breakable and I loved that. We had both let ourselves go for the first time in a long time and it was amazing. It hadn't been what I was expecting and it was everything that I had dreamed of. He was full of surprises and I was loving it.  
It was almost dawn when we finally laid in our bed to rest. Still without clothing, wrapped in each others arms it was the most at peace I had ever felt.  
"I love you so much, Elijah. You have just given me the best day and night of my life. Thank you." I told him, the truth pouring straight out of my heart.  
"My Elena, It was officially the best day and night of my entire existence. I have never felt so alive in my thousand years. You make me feel human again, and I could never thank you enough. I love you more than the world, my wife." He held me close and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and that was how we fell asleep, entangled with each other.


	6. PLEASE?

**SORRY guys, not an update yet, but I have one coming very soon. I have come to ask your help! I am itching to start a new story, and I want ideas! I will write pretty much anything in the- KOLENA, ELEJAH, KLAROLINE, KENNETT- realms. Sorry guys, I wont do any Delena or Stelena! (Love the originals too much!) So tell me your prompts or ideas, I'm dying to know! Keep in mind, there are TONS of Klaroline stories, and not many Kolena stories! Usually I just think of something and start writing, but I have decided to see what my readers want to see instead! It is you, after all, who is reading the stories. So CHOP CHOP! I need to see some ideas!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-BEX**


End file.
